


Свобода выбора

by an_romanoff



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сион ничего не знает о Макисиме Сего (на самом деле нет).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода выбора

Когда Сион учится в университете, все вокруг прочат ей большое будущее, высокие баллы на выпускных экзаменах и работу в самых престижных департаментах. Возможно, говорит отец, у нее даже будет возможность выбирать себе место службы. Возможно, вторит мать, она многого добьется в финансовой сфере или департаменте здравоохранения . Ее закадычные подружки ничего не говорят, но молодая Караномори про себя знает, что те вглубине души завидуют, но стараются подавлять в себе негативные эмоции - не дай бог коэффициент преступности поползет вверх.

Сион единственная, кому наплевать. 

Она слушает пустые разговоры об одежде и походах в кино, всегда на предпоследний сеанс, ловит на себе робкие взгляды своих сокурсников (и иногда - сокурсниц) и ласково переводит разговор на погоду, когда кто-то пытается пригласить ее на свидание в парк или на чашечку кофе. Не то чтобы они ей не нравились, в большинстве случаев все с точностью наоборот, но родители воспитали в ней уважение к другим людям, и Сион было бы невероятно неловко, если бы из-за нее кто-то совершил необдуманный поступок и испортил себе репутацию. Что же поделать, если большинство студентов не могут держать себя в руках и так легко перевозбуждаются.   
Сион невпопад отвечает на вопрос о том, что она думает по поводу грядущего выпускного бала, а потом улыбается, немного снисходительно и едва ли заинтересованно, и переводит взгляд на экран ноутбука.

Ей невообразимо скучно.

В отличие от остальных, она умеет контролировать цвет своего психопаспорта. 

Она узнает об этом в школе, немногим после того, как ее брат открывает в себе аналогичные способности, и немногим раньше того, как она взламывает свою первую систему. Брат называет это полевыми испытаниями, хотя любой сотрудник бюро общественной безопасности сказал бы - правонарушение второго уровня, но Сион не обращает на это никакого внимания. Ей впервые за последние несколько лет интересно. Достаточно попасть в поле зрение сканера несколько раз, а потом изъять нужную информацию об изменениях в психопаспорте из базы данных до того, как она отправится на центральные серверы для анализа Сивиллой - и дело сделано; для Караномори это не сложнее, чем написать семестровый тест по информатике, а его она пишет с закрытыми глазами. Пока Сион с восторгом первооткрывателя наблюдает, как тон ее психопаспорта на экране сначала темнеет до критической отметки, а потом снова становится чистым, ее старший брат задумчиво улыбается, заглядывая из-за спины.

Который год подряд его психопаспорт - идеально белый.

Это значит, объясняет брат, что Сивилла никогда не признает в нем дееспособного гражданина. Что он никогда не пройдет тесты на профпригодность. Что родители никогда не примут его, как полноценного, насколько бы умным он ни был. Тебе повезло больше, меланхолично замечает он, и Сион знает, что он прав. И что он никогда этого не простит. Гениальным людям свойственно фиксироваться на незначительных проблемах, а ее брат - действительно гениален.   
Когда он уходит из дома, за окном бушует гроза. Отец звонит в психиатрическое отделение министерства здравоохранения и записывается на курс антистрессовой терапии, а мать сжигает все фотографии, как будто так и должно быть. Сион успевает сохранить одну в томике Вольтера, который брат оставил на ее кровати. "Хочу изменить мир", написано на титульном листе. Сион пожимает плечами - у нее, в отличие от брата, совершенно другие планы. В ту ночь она посещает свой первый подпольный ночной клуб. 

Брат дает о себе знать в день, когда Сион выпускается из университета. Она как раз раздумывает над тем, какую бы профессию выбрать, чтобы сильнее насолить родителям, возлагающим на нее большие надежды, когда приходит сообщение из Бюро общественной безопасности. Молодой инспектор смешно поправляет то и дело спадающие очки и как можно деликатней сообщает ей, что с ее родителями произошел несчастный случай. Роковое стечение обстоятельств. Виновные уже понесли наказание от Сивиллы, а ему очень жаль. Сион знает наверняка, кто за всем этим стоит, но ничего не говорит растерянному инспектору - в конце концов, брат дарит ей долгожданную свободу. Свободу выбора. Она думает о том, как бы этот инспектор отреагировал бы на новость об убийстве своих родителей, и принимает решение.

Через неделю Сион Караномори попадает в поле зрения сканеров.

Через месяц ее статус обновляется до латентного преступника. Так, думает Сион, гораздо веселее.

Когда они узнают личность загадочного заклятого врага Когами, Сион предусмотрительно уничтожает последнюю фотографию брата вместе с томиком Вольтера. Она, как никто другой, знает цену информации.

Ей ничего не известно о Макисиме Сего.


End file.
